Elizraim Menai
Player: Sdrolion Pronunciation, for those who care Elizraim: L-is-''rhyme'', beginning similar to "Elizabeth" Menai: Men-''eye'' Eli (Cover "human" ID for Elizraim): L-E (Ellie/Elly, perhaps like a short name for "Elizabeth") or possibly L-ih (Like Eliz without the "z" sound). More likely the former to sound natural. Unlikely to be pronounced like the actual name "Eli" (E-Lie) as that would change the sound of the name. 'raim (rare nickname for Elizraim, usually the one I use OOCly): rhyme Eym (Elizraim's trusted servant in the past, and Elizraim's current heroic ID): 'im (like "him" without the h) Kaumrael: Cow-m-ray-L (jokes about the fact that Elizraim's royal title starts with "cow" are inadvisable) Mioemet:Me-oh-ih-''met'' Basic Information The heir to the throne of an extradimensional race called the "Mioemet," Elizraim ended up in this world due to a rebellion--ey was forced to flee through a portal, defended by eir loyal servant (who gave eir life for the young heir to escape). Now in a new world, ey will be forced to adapt...especially in learning to recognize that the people here have no reason to bow to eir every whim. Ey is, at heart, a decent enough person...but it can be pretty difficult to see that under the arrogance. A Note on Gender The Mioemet are genderless--quite literally, they have no characteristics or parts related to gender. In fact, they have no parts related to reproduction or nursing, either. (For more, see "Mioemet Biology" under "Lore".) I originally used male terms to refer to Elizraim, but felt that gave an inaccurate view of Elizraim's nature. I have used "it" in the past as well, but recognize that this could lead to issues of confusion when Elizraim is using an item ("It swings it"), and that this method makes some people uncomfortable when used for a sentient being. Therefore, I will be using gender-neutral pronouns called the newer Spivak pronouns, with forms as follows: *he/she: ey (Ey rides the bike.) *him/her: em (It doesn't matter to em.) *his/her: eir (Ey takes eir spear.) *his/hers: eirs (The spear is eirs.) *himself/herself: emself (Ey risked emself to save others.) Basically, this works by taking the "singular they" rule that some have used and cutting off the "th" to make the new words, reducing the chance of confusion. I've converted the old logs to use these instead of male terms or "it." I've left the terms characters actually spoke intact, as these reflect those characters' ways of thinking about Elizraim. Lore An occultist may be aware of the lore in this section. This section is meant for a lower-level occultist--higher-level occultists should just read Elizraim's powers and flaws directly. Much incorrect lore exists about the Mioemet, usually portraying them as horrible monsters--feel free to make up your own false lore in play. "Kaumrael" is a gender-neutral term roughly meaning "heir to the throne," equivalent essentially to our "crown prince" or "crown princess." Someone with even a little knowledge of Mioemet language would be very likely to know this (and may also know about the symbols that Mioemet nobility bear on their foreheads), and thus recognize that Elizraim is quite an important person among eir people. The Mioemet are a race believed to originate on another plane, one with more direct connections to spiritual/astral energy. They have not been seen--at least, so far as is known--since the later Middle Ages. They once visited the human realm in fair numbers, though they were never all that numerous. According to legend, the Mioemet are evil monsters, perhaps demonic, who feed off of fear, anger, and other "dark" emotions. They can somehow obtain power from these emotions, and use that power to cause great harm. Legends are inconsistent as to what their powers are, perhaps because the race could learn to do different things with the energy (or perhaps because the authors were just lacking in knowledge). Some legends portray them as able to choose good or evil, but these are rare. Mioemet can be recognized by their silver hair and irises--both of which glow softly--and their ridged ears, said to somewhat resemble feathers. In most lore, they have wings, but the descriptions vary between silver-feathered, snow-white feathered, and black and bat-like...among others. Further description is extremely inconsistent, and some authors believe Mioemet change form for some reason or another. As beings which are more spirit than physical, Mioemet are believed to be genderless. Mioemet Biology For those who are able to analyze a Mioemet's biology somehow, several elements will be very confusing. Here's a quick reference to some characteristics: *Genderless: Mioemet are utterly without gender and lack any characteristics or parts that would be linked to male or female gender. They do not grow facial hair (other than eyebrows/eyelashes) or body hair, or have breasts. In appearance, depending on clothing, they can easily be taken for male or female. Commonly, they appear somewhat delicate. *No reproductive organs: Mioemet reproduce by non-physical combination of emotional energy, and thus lack reproductive organs, including genitalia. There is no way to tell, biologically, how they create new entities. *Holding stomach: Mioemet do not require food, and though a Mioemet will have a "stomach" location, it has little function. It merely stores the food or drink ey has taken in until that food "disappears." *No "nursing" organs: Mioemet do not require breast milk, and thus have no parts related to the function of nursing (including breasts and papillae). *No waste system: As mentioned above, Mioemet do not require food. They lack any apparent system for dealing with waste products from food or drink. This is because any food or drink taken in by a Mioemet simply disappears, converted to various astral energies, after a few minutes. No biological explanation of this phenomenon exists. *Stasis Cells: Mioemet cells behave far differently from those of humans. Rather than growing, replicating, and dying, Mioemet cells simply remain in a sort of unchanging stasis. For some reason, they seem to live eternally in this way. Study would lead one to believe that in some way, the Mioemet utterly evade the normal process of aging and death. **A Mioemet aged lower than twelve years will show similar signs, but will undergo periodic rapid instances of cellular growth and division, jumping through approximately a year's growth in minutes. At approximately age twelve, this stops. **If the Mioemet is harmed, the cells repair damage in precisely the same way a human's would, though at higher speed and with seemingly greater reliability and ability to totally eliminate damage. A human might scar--a Mioemet won't (unless Onyx is involved). **If the Mioemet uses eir transforming power to assume an "older" form, the cells grow and replicate similarly to a human's. When the Mioemet returns to eir "younger" form, the cells literally shrink and rejoin, reversing the process. *Bone structure/wings: A Mioemet's skeleton is similar to a human's, though there are some differences (such as the number and size of the ribs). The most notable difference is the presence of the wings on its back, and the bones for connecting them to the body. Notably, a Mioemet's bones are not hollow, and ey is of similar weight to a human of the same size. The laws of physics would seem to dictate that ey should not, rationally, be capable of flight (even when the wings are at full size). *Strength: In eir immature, small-winged form, a Mioemet's strength matches up fairly rationally to eir physical mass. However, in eir advanced forms, and particularly in eir mature form, a Mioemet's strength seems out of proportion to eir physical mass and muscle. No biological explanation of this phenomenon exists (but see Energy, below). *Lumination: If a Mioemet becomes notably emotional, in some cases, eir hair and eyes will begin to glow with a silver light. No biological explanation of this phenomenon exists (but see Energy, below). *Energy: Certain methods of energy detection may note an unknown energy permeating the Mioemet's entire form, occasionally pulled in from other sources (mostly other sentient beings). This energy normally remains at rest, but when the Mioemet is shifted to a higher form, the energy seems to "charge" the cells somehow, changing and being lost to the outside...this energy keeps the cells fed and prevents them from shrinking and rejoining (which would restore the Mioemet to eir immature form). A low-density field of the energy surrounds the Mioemet's form when ey is in flight, and the silver-light blasts that ey can fire are made up of an altered form of this energy. A form of this energy is produced by the Mioemet emself if ey experiences high emotion...however, this energy is subtly different than the normal form. This energy may be an explanation for the luminous hair and eyes. **Mioemet who are able to sustain their mature forms indefinitely will have a constant stream of this energy. In the human world, these streams will originate from the nearest portal to their homeland. In their own world, these streams originate from all around them, as the proper energy is everywhere. *Starvation: If a Mioemet is low on the energy, eir body will quite literally begin to cease to exist. There is no change, biologically...but the individual cells will actually blink in and out of existence quite rapidly. This is what causes the "transparent" effect. Parts of the Mioemet body simply do not exist, and then exist again, every second, as ey fights for life. Culture Little is known about Mioemet culture, but those with high lore knowledge (5+) might be aware of the following: *Mioemet live in a highly class-based society, with clear social levels. *The length of a Mioemet's name to some degree reflects eir social standing--only the higher classes have a "family" name, with the lower classes often having a single monosyllabic name. The lowest of the low are referred to by a single letter. **Because of this, shortening a name--in our society often a sign of friendship or affection--is a major insult among the Mioemet. *Mioemet clothing tends to be fairly practical in most cases. Dresses, robes, or skirts are less common than pants and tunics, and footwear tends to be comfortable or sturdy depending on the profession, with no examples that would be dangerous to wear in a fight (such as high heels). The clothing can be quite fancy, but even ornate clothing will tend to have practical use (such as Elizraim's one remaining outfit from eir homeland, which is padded to serve as light armor). *Mioemet hairstyles tend to be long, often shoulder-length or more. This does not appear to be related to rank in any way...it is just the cultural style. *Mioemet nobility bear what is most likely a family crest upon their foreheads. *Mioemet families never have more than one child. *There is no information on what religious beliefs may be held by the Mioemet. Background A Kaumrael of the Mioemet race, Elizraim was born to two selfish parents who had claimed rule over a country on eir home plane. Ey was spoiled rotten by the two of them, given everything ey wanted and generally on eir way to turning into as selfish and abusive a ruler as they were. About the only thing they did right at all was inspire in em a great love of music--for all their faults as rulers, they were great patrons of the arts. Things changed thanks to Elizraim's loyal and kind servant, Eym, who slowly taught the Kaumrael everything eir parents had failed to teach. As eir parents continued abusing their country, Elizraim began to develop into a far better person, aided by Eym and the other servants. After an assassination attempt was foiled--and Eym was critically wounded saving Elizraim's life--Elizraim grew to trust and rely on Eym even more, and to listen to the servant's teaching. While Eym was unable to undo all the harm the rulers had done, Eym did teach Elizraim to treat eir people well, to care for them, and to treat eir position as one of responsibility, not (entirely) of entitlement. Unfortunately, Eym's goal of providing the country with a good ruler in Elizraim never came to fruition. As Elizraim's parents' abuses of the nation grew--influenced in part by their paranoia after the failed assassination--a rebellion grew in the land. This time, they were too powerful to be put down, and broke through the royal guard to attack Elizraim's parents. Elizraim's parents ordered Eym to escort Elizraim to their secret: a portal to the human world, where their child would be safe from the enemy. Eym and Elizraim battled their way through the castle, and made it to the portal, activating the magical device. At that moment, the enemy found them again, and Eym gave eir life so Elizraim could escape. Falling through the portal, Elizraim found emself in a new world... Public Knowledge As "Eli" There are stories in the area around L'esprit de L'escalier Karaoke of a child named Eli who comes in with moderate frequency to sing. Accounts vary as to the gender, and most agree that it's just kind of hard to tell (and anyway you just don't ask such things). The child is said to be extraordinarily gifted. All the stories agree that this kid would be a hit for sure--and a lasting one at that--if ey decided to pursue a professional career. The stories also all agree that if anyone who is a particularly poor singer takes the stage, the child gets in exceptionally foul temper. As "Eym" Eym is a known member of the group Young Justice, having joined up in late June and fought by their side several times since. Known abilities include winged flight, surprising strength, and the use of some form of energy blast that seems to affect the opponent in some way other than the physical. Accounts vary sometimes on Eym's age and even appearance, though most by this point agree that Eym seems to be in eir late preteen or early teen years, with big, silver-feathered wings and a purple-and-gold costume that entirely covers eir body and face. Ey is known to frequently be armed with an ornate, black-bladed spear. However, some accounts record em in eir middle or late teens, and there are certain accounts that insist the appearance is more demonic. Much disagreement exists about this, with some insisting the bigger versions are actually different people, and others saying they've actually seen Eym change size in the middle of a fight. There exists similar disagreement about the demon, and much debate as to its meaning. "Official" records (such as those of meta-control organizations) probably accept size-changing as one of Eym's abilities. Eym is known to be fairly outspoken and critical of the government's attempts to restrict the actions of vigilantes, as well as the mistrust and fear the general populace holds about them. MUX History Elizraim arrived in this world and was quickly met by Will and Terra Black. With nowhere to go, ey was taken in by the two and given a place to stay at their home. Ey at first treated the residents of the Black house as eir servants, giving orders and taking their obedience and service for granted. This quickly got on the nerves of Kei Black, who lectured Elizraim in an attempt to set em straight. Elizraim probably didn't quite respond as Kei would have hoped, but ey did adjust eir behavior a bit--at least in that ey treated Will a little nicer and started saying "please" and "thank you," even if ey was still wording everything as a clear order. A visit to the mall changed things a bit, as Dr. Black met Elizraim there and bought musical instruments for Elizraim and for Will. Seeing Will's clear love of music gave Elizraim some more respect for the young man, and Dr. Black's gift helped Elizraim see him as more than just some sort of lowly innkeep. (The quickest way to Elizraim's heart isn't through eir stomach--it's through eir love of the arts.) Following this, Elizraim started walking about town to explore, sometimes with Terra, and sometimes on eir own (which usually resulted in Terra eventually having to go find em). Ey got into some trouble with some thugs one night, and the resulting fight ended up giving Terra the idea that Elizraim really needed to have a costume and mask so ey could safely use eir powers without blowing eir cover. As time passes, Elizraim is getting a little better at handling the modern world and taking care of emself, but ey still frequently finds emself confused and disoriented, especially around technology. Ey still tends to reserve any actual respect for the Blacks, treating other people mostly as servants, but ey's beginning to realize that this is not going to give em good results. At the moment, Elizraim seems to have made it eir personal quest to bring real music to the mortal world and show the poor singers and other musicians ey has found how you really make music. Now that ey has met a number of people, Elizraim is starting to understand that the way ey is used to speaking and acting may give em poorer results than anticipated, as people in this world are not obligated to obey em. (A particularly poor interaction with an ensorcelled--and therefore more confident--Will Black actually shook Elizraim quite a bit.) Losing a bet to Terra, Elizraim was forced to learn to use an item of technology. Terra's choice was, fortunately, music-related: a CD player. Elizraim appears to have opened up just a little to the idea that technology might not be a horrible destructive force that only fools would try to control, and that will inevitably slay everyone. Just a little. Elizraim also had a run-in with the team Young Justice, and found emself interested in the idea of a team of young heroes out to prove themselves, judging it possible that such actions would perhaps change public and governmental opinion...if they didn't screw up. Ey is uncertain of eir own intentions on joining or not...ey still regards heroics as something ey only does if it is necessary, but the group would give em more allies against eir own enemies... Tired of repeatedly suffering from anti-mutant attacks when eir hair or eyes were revealed (and perhaps more importantly tired of suffering the summertime heat while wearing a full hoodie), Elizraim has begun to use dyes and colored contacts to disguise eir unusual nature. On 2011-06-20, Elizraim spoke with Superboy and Arrowette about an alliance, and though ey still does not consider emself a superhero, ultimately decided to join Young Justice and give the group a try. Ey revealed part of eir history to Arrowette, to be honest about eir enemies. Superboy dubbed em with the codename "Em," short for "empath." After some consideration, Elizraim changed eir codename to "Eym" in honor of eir fallen friend. Relationships Aedan Michael O'Toole Elizraim does not know much about Aedan, having only met him while fighting some robots that interrupted a teen rally. Ey regards Aedan as pretty capable, and appreciates that his powers can be used for more than just destruction, but ey recognizes Aedan as a mage and is aware that mages may not react well to what ey is. Feeling that it was necessary that Aedan understand eir nature, Elizraim revealed eir nature and eir true name to Aedan and was encouraged by the fact that Aedan still seemed to trust in em despite the legends. Angel Elizraim doesn't know enough about Angel yet to make much of a judgment, though ey is grateful for the man's recent aid in getting em out of some trouble with a few drunks. (At the same time, ey's annoyed at Angel's alter-ego--or would be if ey'd actually seen who it was that yelled--for leading a crowd of people after the man who'd kidnapped Elizraim and thereby preventing em from being able to use eir powers to free emself.) Bart Allen Elizraim does not particularly care for poor Bart. Bart's habit of saying whatever comes to mind (which in this case involved Elizraim being cranky and probably needing a nap) did not exactly endear him to the young royal. Elizraim recognizes that Bart means well and isn't trying to insult em, but Elizraim's pride still won't let em just let the youth talk about em any way he pleases, so they clash. Despite this, Elizraim has promised not to reveal the fact that Bart has powers. With Bart as a team member in Young Justice, Elizraim felt it necessary that Bart understand what ey was, and revealed eir true nature and true name. Bart's acceptance of these facts has probably improved their relationship just a tad. Cassie Sandsmark Cassie was solidly on Elizraim's bad side for a short while, due to a few unfortunate misunderstandings in a short span of time, but at this point seems to be accepted (or tolerated, at least) now that ey understands she wasn't trying to insult em by calling em "E." (In Elizraim's culture, the shortening of a name indicates a lack of respect, implying the other person is of a lower social class.) Catseye Elizraim is not certain quite what to make of Catseye. Elizraim actually rather likes the cat, but considers her rather strange, and isn't sure whether she's actually a person or just a strangely-intelligent animal. Either way, something that enjoys eir music can't be that bad, and ey's willing to tolerate a little wild behavior on her part. "Cissie" (Suzanne) King-Jones Elizraim met Cissie as Arrowette when fighting some robots that interrupted a teen rally. Arrowette strikes em as a very good shot with a good understanding of tactics, and therefore has earned some approval. When joining Young Justice, Elizraim shared the truth of eir nature and background with Arrowette, out of the belief that ey should be honest about eir enemies and the possible threat ey would bring to the team. Conner Kent Elizraim met Conner (as Superboy) twice before joining Young Justice...once in the Hotel Excelsior, and once at the same robot fight at which he met several others. Ey regards Superboy as somewhat unfocused and not in full control of his abilities, and thinks of him as somewhat childish...but has admitted he is quite effective. Since joining up, Elizraim has become a bit more accepting of Conner, and though ey still must be said to be tolerating more than befriending him, ey is inclined to trust Conner and has given information on eir true background to him. Diana Prince Surprisingly, Elizraim is rather impressed with Diana (or rather, with Wonder Woman, since that's the only way it knows her yet), after meeting her during the near-disaster involving the subway during the Alien Invasion plot. She handled the situation well, in eir mind, and besides, some comments of hers led em to believe that she isn't much happier with technology than ey is. Elizraim hasn't met her in any other situation yet, so it's too early to tell if that reasonably good relationship will stay. Kei Black Elizraim very much dislikes Kei--mostly because Kei stood up to em and wouldn't back down at all (which, let's face it, is probably a good thing for Elizraim to experience). Ey usually refers to him as "the disagreeable Kei," and takes most opportunities to badmouth him a little bit in conversations. Elizraim tends to try to avoid Kei, not particularly wanting to face another lecture. Harley Quinn Elizraim does not know Harley Quinn, but is familiar with the Joker's gang. Elizraim hates them with a passion, entirely due to the fact that they attacked a theater ey was attending and prevented em from seeing King Lear. The fact that they set fire to that theater and hurt several civilians doesn't help, but really, it's interrupting the show that matters to Elizraim! Miguel Devante Elizraim met Miguel as Vulcan at the same robot fight at which ey met several others. Ey did not get much of a judge of Miguel's abilities, but did come to regard Vulcan as perhaps a bit...nervous. Still, he did seem to do his part in the fight, and that earns some points. Elizraim doesn't entirely care for Vulcan's joking and lighthearted attitude, but does regard the youth as fairly capable. Solomon Mycroft To say that Elizraim and Solomon got started on the wrong foot would be an incredible understatement. As the only person Elizraim has met who actually knew what the Mioemet were, Solomon was aware of the legends of Elizraim's people--notably, the claims that they were horrible troublemakers--and stated as such. This did not exactly get a good reaction from the young royal, and to make matters worse, when Elizraim shortly after discovered that Will Black seemed to have been somehow changed, Solomon seemed to feel it was for the better and that whoever had done it had made Will happier. Elizraim's objection to this may have been based more on the fact that Will wouldn't bow to eir every whim anymore and had actually yelled at em, but the fact remains that ey isn't exactly pleased with someone tinkering around in the mind of one of the few people ey's reasonably close to in this new world...and therefore wasn't pleased with Solomon's approval of it. In further meetings, the two have kind of agreed to a truce of sorts. The recent death of Solomon made Elizraim feel a sort of guilt for eir refusal to get along with the mage, and ey avoided the Haven Foundation for a while out of the belief that eir presence would hurt those who liked Solomon and were trying to deal with their grief. Steve Rogers Elizraim has met Steve in both his civilian and Captain America IDs, and in both, reacted surprisingly well. Ey moderately respects Steve due to his appreciation of the arts and work on sketches, and ey actually seems to respect Captain America as well, due mostly to the fact that Cap seemed to respect em despite eir youth and, despite commenting on em being rather young for superheroing, didn't oppose eir continuing. Ey understands that Cap is an experienced soldier and is willing to accept his advice. Ey also feels a bit more sympathetically towards him due to their shared experience of being "outsiders" to the modern human world...Cap due to sudden awakening in modern times, and Elizraim due to eir arrival from a vastly different reality. Takara Elizraim briefly met Takara as TK when trying to save a woman's life, and TK was instrumental in saving several civilians endangered when the woman's superhuman ex-boyfriend chased Elizraim and tried to kill the woman. TK earned some points there, then immediately lost them upon informing Elizraim that ey shouldn't thank her because ey was breaking the law...then regained some of them by letting em leave without incident. Elizraim regards TK as something of an irritant at the moment, but not at this point a danger to eir activities. Terra Black Elizraim rather likes Terra. She's treated em well (though she's tried to gently bring em around to treating others with more respect) and has helped em out in several situations. Ey probably sees her as a friend, and trusts her and considers her eir guide to the mortal world. Ey respects her enough to somewhat rein in eir behavior when she is around, and has let eir guard down a bit around her. Terra, thus far, is the only one able to make Elizraim comfortable enough with technology that ey will use the stuff at all, despite eir fear. Ted Grant Elizraim has a surprising amount of trust for Ted Grant given how few times they have met. This is probably because the very first time that they met (to Elizraim's knowledge), Ted helped em escape after some illegal superheroics left Elizraim too weak to move. Seeing clear support for unregistered superheroes--even young ones like em--in Ted Grant, Elizraim revealed eir secret identity and ties to Young Justice when they next met at Grant's Gym. Wanting to study the martial arts through multiple angles (and to give Will a lighter schedule due to the recent death of Solomon), Elizraim signed up to train at Grant's Gym. Elizraim had also met Ted in his Wildcat guise previously, but is thus far unaware that Ted is Wildcat. Tony Stark Elizraim has no particular opinion of Stark yet--ey does believe him a bit arrogant, considering he is a mere mortal, but has recognized the deference other mortals pay to him. Ey first called Tony the "barbarian chieftain," but Tony has since won the right to be referred to by name. Elizraim appreciates Tony's efforts to protect em from being taken advantage of by the music industry, and also appreciates Tony's respect for eir talents. Ey has met Iron Man several times, and actually seems to hold some respect for the hero...in part due to the fact that Iron Man--though concerned for such a young crimefighter--allowed Elizraim to leave freely after they worked together. Dr. William Black Elizraim doesn't agree with Kei Black on very much, but on this they do agree: Dr. William Black is worthy of respect. Elizraim is rather impressed with Dr. Black, though ey likely would never fully admit that. The man's strong personality and dignified bearing get a good reaction from Elizraim, and it certainly helps that Dr. Black bought Elizraim an instrument (a violin) and encourages his son's love of music. Overall, Elizraim tends to be on eir best behavior around Dr. Black, and has actually shown willingness to apologize to him (around everyone else, the closest ey ever gets to that is acknowledging that some kind of misunderstanding did in fact exist, without admitting eir own fault). Will Black Elizraim likes Will quite a bit, though you might not know it by watching them. Ey appreciates what Will has done for em, and has handed out a bit of praise from time to time (though, sadly, usually when talking about Will to others, not to Will's face), but Will's humble and self-sacrificing demeanor makes it rather easy for Elizraim to treat him like a servant. Since learning that Will was not only interested in music but actually had a talent for it, Elizraim has begun to treat him with a little more respect, and has even done a few nice things for him (like giving him some music to use for lessons for Christmas). Elizraim is training in the martial arts under Will's instruction. With the death of Solomon Mycroft, Elizraim began to try to minimize the time ey spent around Will, fearing that eir presence would make Will uncomfortable because Elizraim got on so poorly with Solomon. Zaminthi Elizraim exchanged brief song demonstrations with Zaminthi after meeting her on the streets. Impressed with her talents, ey later found that she was actually homeless. This clearly disturbs em, and it irritates Elizraim that a person with as much musical talent as her seems to have been left adrift by society. Since then, the two have exchanged stories and are each aware that the other is very not from around here. They occasionally try to help each other out and discuss their troubles living in a different world. Quotes *"Iksou Kaumrael Elizraim Menai. Als lo kwadir danal, trefari ka voorer!" (Effectively, "I am Heir to the Throne Elizraim Menai. If you intend me harm, prepare for death!") **Introducing emself quite politely to Will and Terra in "The Royal Arrival." *"I sought no danger tonight, nor shall I any other, but I shall not permit the innocent to be troubled in my presence. Those with power must aid those with none." **After being cautioned about superheroics by Terra in "Those with Power Must Aid Those with None." *"I would never do something dumb. I merely found, upon reflection, that my actions--while already sufficient for my purposes--could fulfill my goals even more effectively with slight--extremely slight--revision." **Getting as close as Elizraim ever could to admitting ey was capable of mistakes, in "The Sanctity of the Arts." *"I do hope you entertained yourselves well, as I shall make certain this is the last night of your wretched lives!" **After being beaten up by an anti-mutant group in "Returning a Favor." *"I am the Kaumrael, and my life shall only trouble my people. The escape of the true heir shall not bring peace. If I return, I shall cause bloodshed by my existence. I am a symbol for all those who supported my parents, and I am a threat to those who opposed them." **Discussing the value of eir existence with Terra and Will. *"Justified rebellion or not...the throne is mine and I shall have it." **Discussing the situation in eir homeland with Superboy in 2011-07-16 - Friends, Teammates, and Torches. Logs *2010-11-16 - The Royal Arrival - Kaumrael Elizraim Menai arrives through a portal from eir world, and, in need of assistance, fortunately runs into Terra and Will Black. *2010-11-25 - The Mysterious and Dangerous Magic Box - Elizraim, misunderstanding what exactly the television is for, summons Dr. Black to eir aid against a dangerous foe. *2010-11-26 - Those with Power Must Aid Those with None - Elizraim, out for a walk (and utterly lost), tries to help a woman in trouble--and ends up needing a little assistance from Terra Black as well. *2010-12-16 - The Sanctity of the Arts - Karaoke night gets a little interesting when Elizraim mistakes a poor karaoke performer for a poor professional musician, and, with prompting from Terra, ends up deciding to show everyone what a real singer is. *2011-01-04 - A Fire and a Slight Misunderstanding - Elizraim and Terra help out with saving people from a fire, but the people aren't exactly pleased with Elizraim's assistance. *2011-01-26 - Alien Invasion? - Subway Stampede - When cars stampede of their own apparent free will and a subway train goes runaway, our heroes must figure out and put an end to a strange technical glitch before it's too late! *2011-01-27 - A Little Unprepared - Elizraim and Zaminthi rescue a girl from some thugs, and find themselves in the middle of a fight. Elizraim thus has eir first unfortunate meeting with modern weaponry. *2011-01-30 - Threat Analysis and a Wager Which Shall Soon Be Regretted - After eir first encounter with modern firearms, Elizraim decides to put a little research in at the local library. When Terra shows up, discussion turns to the strange malfunctions going on around town, and Elizraim makes a little bet. *2011-01-31 - A Deadly Case of Laryngitis - When a jewelry store is robbed, Liberty Belle tries to save the day, but a bad cold leaves her with more than a few problems... *2011-02-01 - Returning a Favor - When Elizraim's attitude and appearance get em in trouble, Liberty Belle swings by to return a favor. *2011-03-17 - First Impressions - Elizraim is just trying to have a relaxing day at the Hotel Excelsior, but "the Kid" is getting in the way. Fortunately Terra is there to help keep things under control. *2011-05-25 - The Knight and the Angel - When a little girl is kidnapped, Elizraim teams up with Iron Man to bring her back home. *2011-05-26 - Learning a Different Approach - Elizraim comes to Dr. Black to seek his help in learning to use eir abilities in ways eir enemies will not expect...and finds emself talked into lessons in getting along with others. *2011-05-31 - Like the Catastrophe of the Old Comedy - A performance of the tragedy King Lear is interrupted by the Joker Gang, and it's up to Elizraim, Terra, and Zaminthi to stop the chaos before a real tragedy happens. *2011-06-06 - Losing the Wager - Elizraim admits to losing the wager ey made with Terra, as there haven't been any major technological incidents lately...and so, ey is forced to learn to master the terrifying CD Player. *2011-06-08 - Opportunity Knocks with Robot Fists - When a teen debate meeting in Socrates Sculpture Park is interrupted by a robot attack, young heroes spring into action...and Young Justice finds a few possible new members. *2011-06-11 - Rage and Shadows - When a shadow armor powered by rage invades Brooklyn, several heroes come together to try to take it down. *2011-06-13 - For the Mortals - After the fight against the shadow armor, Elizraim comes home, and with Terra's help, explores just why ey was injured in the fight. *2011-06-15 - Unexpected Artistry - Elizraim Menai meets Steve Rogers in the park, and the two are each surprised by the artistic talents of the other. *2011-06-20 - Your Enemies Will Be Ours - Elizraim speaks with Superboy and Arrowette about an alliance, and ends up deciding to join Young Justice. *2011-07-16 - Friends, Teammates, and Torches - Conner Kent drags Elizraim Menai down to the secret base of Young Justice to show em around, and Elizraim discusses the nature of eir enemies with Conner. *2011-07-21 - Necessary Evil - Elizraim needs to learn to use the Young Justice communicator, so ey comes to the person ey blames the one who donated the technology, Terra. *2011-07-23 - To the Limit - When an alien warrior challenges Earth's finest to a battle over the fate of the world, Young Justice responds...but the battle will push them all to the limit. *2011-07-25 - Desperation - Trying to save a badly wounded woman, Elizraim is forced into a desperate struggle against a strong foe, with several civilians caught in the middle. Fortunately, Takara and Terra Black are there to save lives... *2011-08-04 - Outsiders - While on patrol, Captain America meets Eym, and the two discover they have much in common. *2011-08-09 - Happy Coincidence - Looking for an additional place to study the martial arts, Elizraim comes upon Grant's Gym, and discovers a familiar face running it. *2011-08-13 - Peace Does Not Come Easily - A few weeks after the death of Solomon Mycroft, Will Black is finally returning to a semblance of his normal life. Elizraim, who was avoiding Will out of respect for his grief, accidentally meets up with him. *2011-08-20 - School of Hard Knocks - Elizraim comes to start eir training at Grant's Gym. *2011-08-23 - The Arrow - Eym, Superboy, and Panacea come together to stop two gangs from fighting each other in a populated area...but is there something else going on? *2011-08-24 - Recovery - Elizraim finally awakens after the attempt on eir life, but the attack has shaken em badly. *2011-08-25 - Who's Taking Minutes? - Young Justice holds a meeting to go over some urgent and not-so-urgent business. *2011-08-29 - Protection on Patrol - Man-at-Arms gave his word he would protect Elizraim. So he stops by Young Justice HQ to see if Elizraim and Panacea would like to go patrolling together. * 2011-09-11 - Patrols and Snacks - Elizraim, Man-at-Arms and Panacea go patrolling together, giving Elizraim a chance to stretch eir wings while under protection. *2011-09-25 - An Appeal for Mercy - Members of Young Justice meet with a contact who claims to have information about the assassin who attacked Eym. *2011-09-27 - Shining Light on the Shadows - Young Justice finally finds the one responsible for the attack on Elizraim Menai, but can they take him down? *2011-09-30 - Epilogue - With the mage defeated, Elizraim Menai goes back to eir normal life, but ey, along with Man-at-Arms and Panacea, has one last encounter. Gallery Image:Elizraim-wings.png|Elizraim by Antonio Guamil Jr. of RPG Character Illustrations. Elizraim in full royal outfit. Image:Elizraim-treble.png|Elizraim by Antonio Guamil Jr. of RPG Character Illustrations. Elizraim in human disguise, blending in. Image:Elizraim.png|Manga edit to represent Elizraim. (Don't buy the innocent look.) Image:Elizraimarrogant.png|Manga edit to represent Elizraim. (Unfortunately, Elizraim's more common mood.) Themesongs "A Beautiful Sound" - Geoff Moore, from the album "A Beautiful Sound" thumb|300px|left|Michael W. Smith - Save Me From Myself - Album: Wonder Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Hero Category:Taken